The Angler
"Hold up, Sandman. I've got a whole village waiting to see you give a performance, and each and every one has a ticket. Besides, you're probably fond of your knee caps. I'd hate to see those staying with me as you try to leave." Biography Little is known before The Angler rose to power in reeking sub-levels of the Xa-Koro Lighthouse . Rumors are carried by mothers to their crying children of how he lost his fingers or gained his scars, but only one truth remains: he is the undisputed King of cannibals. 2013 Arc The Angler led a faction of cannibals in the Kumu Islets after the cataclysm, hiding in the bowels of the lighthouse. After the Ga-Koro Marines expedition, he was beaten by Lohkar and sentenced to Ga-Koro prison for life on several accounts. Appearance and Tools The Angler wears black and red armor, small lines of phosphorescent orange light glowing along his body and produced naturally. He is short and lanky, a brain more than a fist, with venomous green eyes and snakelike flexibility. His left side has a long scar from an old wound, and two fingers are missing from his left hand. The Angler's most common facial expression is a viper's smirk. The Angler wears a strap over his shoulder which formerly carried his shotgun, Snakebite. Abilities and Traits Although leader of a vicious party, the lLsterin of earth is surprisingly polite and gentle, luring his victims (read: lunch) into a feeling of tranquility and safety. He is keen as a knife, butchering contenders for leadership with words rather than steel. Truly, The Angler lives with cannibals because he sees no other choice. It is the only path to reducing population within the lighthouse and underwater passages while keeping those living fed. He hopes to leave and go to the mainland and put aside his gory ways, but the taste of his own haunts him. As a Lesterin of earth, The Angler is incredibly resistant to pressure and sees in the dark as well as in the day. He plays opponents into weak positions and tight corners where he can exploit the full power of his weapon. Intense light will temporarily blind him, as it takes a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to different levels of light. He is easily bested in bouts of strength, and has a weakness for shiny objects of any material value. Relationships Enemies *Verak: Toa of Sand and the lunch that got away. *Gabel : Toa of Water and leader of the Makuta Faction in the upper levels of the Lighthouse. Trivia *"For me, the Angler is so incredibly postmodern as a concept that he's a parody, which I love: only today would a narrative be in the first-person perspective of a protagonist who is a sophisticated cannibal who regrets his murders, smashes the fourth wall to pieces with his appearances, takes the moniker of a sole profession, and makes atrocious cannibal wordplay." -- Der Blitzmann Category:Cannibal Category:Lesterin Category:Xa-Koro Category:Kumu-Islets Category:2013 Arc Category:Mercenaries Category:Onu-Lesterin